Taking Off! (video)
' Taking Off!' is an 41st video that was released on March 6, 2013 with the new generation. Songs #Do the Propeller! #Peanut Butter #Beep Beep Buckle Up #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #Simon Says #I've Got My Glasses On! #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Simon's Cold Water Blues #Little Bunny Foo-Foo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Everybody's Here #Who Got 'Da Bones? #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Dancing On the High Seas #The Shimmie Shake! #Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) #Dance To Your Daddy #Get Ready to Wiggle #Alouette - Mimi's Dance Synopsis Meet Emma, Simon, Lachlan & Anthony for exciting new adventures! Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the new generation. *The whole video was filmed in England, Austraila and Canada. *Despite Greg, Jeff and Murray no longer being the Wiggles, they make cameos. Jeff makes a cameo in "Propeller" as himself, "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" as a king, and a prime minister in "Meteorlogy". Greg also makes a cameo as the driver in "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" but Murray's cameo is unknown. *Jeff was also seen in a promo picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". *The picture where Anthony dresses up as Wags the Dog inspires by the time back in 1995. **In "Simon Says", the line "Put your hands on your chin" is also inspired by the same line in "Everybody is Clever". *At the end of 'Propeller', Lachlan's flag comes flying off his stick and off the back of the bus. He looks at it and laughs. *In "I've Got My Glasses On", the first line of "I Can See Clearly Now" is similar to the Jimmy Cliff song. *There were some scenes re-used from "Celebration!" **The scene where Anthony can't do the propeller until Captain Feathersword helps him in "Do the Propeller". **The scene where King Jeff is rolling down the hill in "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair) *"Peanut Butter" was the first song filmed on May 17th 2012 and "I've Got My Glasses On" was the last song filmed on January 30th 2013. *Opening film: New Generation Wiggles and Anthony. *Closing film: New Generation Wiggles and Anthony. *In a facebook album they have a picture of Who Got 'Da Bones?, in the video the put bones on the side. *Morgan Crowley returns in this video. Gallery See here Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in Training in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachlan in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in Wags the Dog costume in promo picture Propeller-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture of "Propeller" LachlanthePurpleWiggle.jpg|Lachlan in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Propeller" MyBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" MyBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Propeller-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in Training #2 in promo picture of "Propeller" MyBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #2 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" MyBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Simon and Greg in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" MyBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #3 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Propeller-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #5 of "Propeller" MyBow-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and Anthony in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Jeff filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Emma filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LachlanandSimon.jpg|Lachlan and Simon in promo picture Meteorlogy-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of "Meteorology" Meteorlogy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in promo picture of "Meteorology" Meteorlogy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags in promo picture of "Meteorology" Meteorlogy-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Lachlan holding British umbrellas in promo picture of "Meterology" DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture.jpg|Lachlan, Anthony and Emma in promo picture of "Dance to Your Daddy" Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Simon's Cold Water Blues" Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of "Simon's Cold Water Blues" DancingontheHighSeas-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Dancing on the High Seas" Meteorology-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Meteorology" Meteorology-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Emma filming "Meteorology" in promo picture Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" TheWigglesin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013